Imperfectionist
by Mrs.HaleyOrton
Summary: Haley is new to the WWE as something other than a wrestler, but she is already attracted to the most demented superstar.
1. Chapter 1

Imperfectionist

Chapter 1

Liza stares at me with an agitated look on her face, as usual. Her long blonde curls bounce as she runs around the room. "Haley, I've asked you twenty times to just set your bag down and get settled." She snaps as she is fitting Nikki and Brie Bella for their new outfits. I groan as I nervously unpack my sewing supplies like needles and cloth. Okay, let me explain. Today is my first day in the WWE to become a costume designer. I've wanted it forever! Liza is my mentor she taught me everything. The only reason why I'm nervous is because she never told me I wouldn't be doing the girls outfits. That means I'm doing the guys, great right. I have black thin hair going down to the middle of my back, and a thin nose with soft cheekbones, and naturally bright red lips. "Get to the studio next door and set up, that'll be your studio." she informs me as my heart races. I walk out the door with all of my bags and ram straight into a man. "Oh shit!" I cry as I bend down to pick up all of my stuff, he also bends down to help me and I see Kane, in his black and red mask, and fake hair connected to it. He is also wearing a red and black suit. "I'm so sorry." He says to me. We meet eye contact for a long time considering that Kane is really big and intimidating. "Uh… y-" I stutter, stupidly. Why am I being this way? "I, mean, it's fine it was an accident… right?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. He chuckles, "Yes it was. Uh… I've never seen you here, who are you? I'm Glenn, well 'Kane'." He smiles. I start to blush. I then hide my face with my hair. He uses his index finger to softly lift my chin up and uses his other hand to move my hair out of my face. He smiles. "I-I'm Haley, I design, and fit the Superstars for their outfits." I tell him while my face turns cherry red probably. I don't know why I would be shy around him. I should be scared, not turned on. He put my hair behind my ears and helps me up. "Well, I am once again sorry I totally knocked you down." He tells me while awkwardly putting his hand on my shoulder. I still blush again though. Ugh. "See you around." He tells me as he walks down the hall, and sneaking another peek at me before he turns the corner. I blush more and that just made him laugh. I soon run right into my studio and set things down in random spots and places. *knock, knock, knock* I hear as I try to spiff my self up and not look like I just had kool-aid poured on my face. "Uh.. Come in!" I yell quickly. Holy shit. It's Randy Orton. He has really tanned skin and perfect abs. He as tattoo sleeves and a tattoo design at the top of his back touching his neck. "Uh… hi, can you help me?" He asks in a VERY deep, yet sexy voice. "Uh, that depends what you need, I only do clothes." I smile and so does he. "Yeah, uh- don't laugh please." He begs. "Oh god, what is it?" I cautiously ask. He turns around and his Speedo has a hole right on his left butt cheek. "Oh, uh- how?" I just plainly ask holding back giggles. He smirks and says, "Well, I uh, My girlfriend-" I cut him off. "I don't even want to know!" I walk over to my wooden desk and say, "Uh… this is gonna be VERY un-comfortable, but I can't fix them when you're wearing them, uh- you're gonna have to take the Speedo uh… off." I blush bright red again. He gets wide eyed. Then he just automatically drops the Speedo. I quickly cover my eyes. "Holy hot damn!" I yelp. "Uh- I just remember that I uh- didn't bring extra pants. Can I just wait in here while you fix them?" He asks me. "Uh… naked? Here." I say while handing him a towel. "Thanks." He says as he walks out. I walk over to the stand-up mirror and see that my cheeks aren't even a pink let alone red. I'm soooo weird!

The Next Day…

"Well, I got through the first day with only one thing to fix, so I guess I'm good." I sigh as I tell Liza. "Good, but there is an Extreme Rules match tonight so be prepared." Liza tells me in her usually bitchy attitude. "Great…" I sarcastically replied to her.

One hour later…

I hear three hard knocks on the wooden door to my studio and I go and open it. I see…Kane. "Hey- Haley I have a problem." He laughs and I flush bright red again. "Can I ask you a question? Why do you always blush every time I see you?" He smiles. I automatically frown and turn around so he can't see my face. "Hey…" he sympathetically says to me. He puts both his hands on my shoulders, and turns me around to face him. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you babe- I- I mean Haley." his mistake makes him quickly turn around, and that makes me smile. "Kane… clothes?" I ask him, and put in an effort to keep smiling. He turns around and points to a HUGE hole in his chest area and it is now exposing his abs which makes me blush again. How the HELL did I NOT notice that! "Well.. I think it would be better if I just make a completely new one." I tell him and he nods. "okay, do you need measurements?" He asks me and I nod yes. I walk over to my desk and pick up my body measurement tape and walk back over to him. I measure the muscle size, arm length, waist, stomach, leg length, and uh… crotch. As I get to the last one I say, "Uh…Kane?" He looks at me and replies, "Yes?" I blush and say, "I uh… have to measure, down there." I say as I point to his 'down there'. he shifts uncomfortably and then opens his legs. "Okay… get going girl." he laughs nervously and so do I. I bend down and start to measure. The whole time I do he is staring at me like I'm gonna do something, I try to ignore it until I just can't. I finally stop measuring and look up at him, and say, "What, you act like I'm gonna-" he bends down, lifts me up and presses his lips to mine. At first I'm stunned then I deepen the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck and using my tongue. He puts his hands on my hips until I hear, the door open and someone yell. "What THE HELL IS THIS!" I look and I see Liza. I roll my eyes and hit my head. She grabs my wrist and pushes Glenn out. "Crap…" I snap at my self. "How did this happen, and with HIM?" She yells yet still kinda asks. I roll my eyes again and I say, "Well… I was measuring his crotch then he kissed me. Then I kissed back." I flinch just waiting for a smack, or a yell. She just looks at me and puts her face in her hands. "Get to work… NOW!" I flinch as she leaves. "There's the fucking yell." I sigh and sarcastically giggle to my self in the awkward, and confusing silence. 'What if she didn't interrupt, what would have happened?' I thought to my self. I really wish she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Reviews keep me going! Shyann thanks for the review! Cookies for you! Glad I'm not the only one who loves Kane! 3!

Chapter 2

As I walk down the hall Liza texts me more than ten times. I'm late for work today because I've been avoiding a certain superstar. I walk into Liza's studio and she stares at me with a shocked look on her face. "What?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes and says, "I didn't think you would show." She shrugs and returns to fixing A.J's shoes. I look at her with my mouth hanging open an say, "Why in the hell would you think that, I kinda want money too, so I have to show up!" she turns sharply and her eyes widen and I blush, but NOT smile.

"Well… maybe because you wanna avoid Kane." She smirked, but I didn't think it was funny at all, even though I blushed again. I groaned and walked to my studio next door.

On the door was pinned a yellow sticky note. It said, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble, if that counts for anything? -Kane". I grab the sticky note and walk into my studio. I put the note into my folder. 'Just throw it away!' I think to myself angrily. "Because I can't…" I sigh to myself under my breath. "You can't what?" I hear a man's voice softly ask. I know who it is so I won't even bother turning around. "Kane…" I sigh. He puts his hand on my arm and asks, "What's wrong?" I turn to face him and I poke his mask. We both giggle softly. "I-I was just talking about your note" I reply turning around because I blush AGAIN. 'Ugh I hate myself' I think. "You read it?" he said while walking in front of we and holds my face in his hands softly as I still blush. "Of course I read it, you stuck the thing on my door for EVERYONE to read." I snap as I push him away. 'Oops, I didn't mean to be a bitch, he didn't do anything wrong.' I think to my self shyly. He frowns and huffs. I put my hand on his face, "I'm soooo sorry I didn't mean to be like that." I pout, but surprisingly didn't blush, huh, weird. He smiles again and says, "So… you can't… what?" he returns to the subject. I blush and he puts his hands back on my face, afraid I'll turn around, but I wasn't. I grab his hand and blush even more than before. 'Adorable.' he thought. " I- I couldn't throw it away." I say shyly and slightly smile. He starts to lean in and I start to panic inside. He can sense it, because he backs up a little and just tries not to look sad. "Fuck it." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He leans into it and puts his hands on my hips again. I- being myself, obviously loses control. I jump on him and hook my legs on his waist as we continue to kiss. He starts to put his hands on my lower back as we hear a loud knock on the door. I jump down and he drops me. I fix my skirt and hot pink blouse with overalls attached to the skirt, and grab Kane's new suit and yell come in. "Here is your new suit Kane." I cover up. He smirks and says, "Thanks, I'll see you next time someone cuts open my shirt using an old lead pipe." we laugh nervously as he walks out past Ted DiBIASE. I smile at Ted and say, "Hi, what do you need?" He smiles, and replies with, "You look nervous." I blush and giggle quietly. "well, it is only my second day." He stares at me, "Yeah, that's why. Anyway… Can you fix my boots" He sighs loudly and irritably. I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah, sure… if you say the magic word." He rolls his eyes, actually, it's your job, do it or get fired." He sarcastically smiles and throws his boots at me, and storms out. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, YOU DUMB DOUCHEBAG!" I , very angrily, and loudly yell at him. As I think though, am I mad at him for being jerk, or am I mad at him for interrupting me and Kane?

Next Day…

I start to slowly fall asleep on my desk as my eyes get heavy. Liza then storms in to find me only barely awake. "Are you asleep!" She yelps. I still keep my dead position, and scoff. "No…, but I haven't slept at all." I yawn loudly, and it oddly wakes me up some. "Why not?" She, for once, sincerely asks. "Nothing it's just- nothing." I say as I stand up and get ready for the day, finally. She soon left to get her day ready as well. 'Kane… I was thinking about Kane all night.' I say to myself in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

So, hey! Should I do less of me/Kane or just keep it where there's more me/Kane and some of others being involved? Oh and I'm afraid to write a sex scene cuz if it's bad, should I just try anyway? Review or PM (private message) me!

Chapter 3

I walked with my tray over to a table in the cafeteria. As I sit down someone sits next to me. I look over and I see Maryse. She has long beautiful white hair and a French manicure. I am wearing a skin tight black dress and white 5 inch heels that Liza is making me wear, because she want's people to 'trust' me with fashion. "I love your dress!" Maryse squeals loudly, so it pierces my ears. I try to smile enthusiastically but I just can't, when I keep thinking about… him. "Thanks uh- see you around." I tell her while standing up and walking solemnly to my studio. I walk inside to find Kane sitting at my desk. "Kane?" I yelp and try to hide my happiness. He walks up to me slowly and says, "Okay… I've been thinking about you all night… I just- I can't stop." He smiles softly, then looks at my dress and his eyes widen. I blush cherry red and smiley widely. "You- uh… you like it?" I ask teasingly and I spin in a circle slowly. He smiles. "Like? More than like! I love it. You look-" He stops and smiles. "I look…?" I slowly ask him while stepping closer and so does he. "You look sexy." he whispers in my ear. I smile innocently and say, "Kane… I've been thinking about you all night too. I haven't slept for the past two days straight." He looks concerned and put his hand with the glove on, on my side, and pulls me close. "Haley… I really like you, and I haven't felt like this before." I don't blush, I just put my most serious face on and look into his eyes. "I like you a lot too, I haven't a boyfriend before though that hasn't lied, cheated on me, or beat me." I truthfully tell him and I have a small tear roll down my cheek. He wipes the tear off softly with his hand. He then kisses my cheek where the tear once was. I smile and look down at my shoes. I look up at him and kiss him softly. I walk over to the couch in my studio and just sit there and cry. He walks over and sits down next to me. He picks up my face to see me and we kiss deep again he soon moves down to kiss my neck, and leaves a small hickey right above my collarbone and I moan softly so he doesn't hear, but he did. I pull him on top of me, but to where none of his weight is on me. While we kiss his hands travel down my dress and to my legs. I put my hands over my head as he starts to slip my dress off more and more. "Kane! Your match starts in one!" We hear a man yell through the door, and we both groan. He gets up and puts my dress back on seductively. We both smirk. " I intend to finish what I started!" I tell Kane as he kisses my forehead and turns to walk out. I cover my mouth quickly, and blush red. 'Think before you speak Haley!' I yell at myself. He turns sharply, and says, "Don't worry, so do I." the last part he whispers in my ear, and then leaves sadly. I pick up a pillow on my couch and scream in it. I walk over to the stand-up mirror and see my hair knotted in the back and two hickeys on the right side of my neck and one on the left. I pull down my dress a little and I see one right above my collarbone. I know I should be irritated that I have to hide all these, but I can't help, but to smile. I soon frown do to the fact that I look like a freaking hot ass mess. I sigh and start to brush the back of my head when Maryse barges into my studio, "where's Liza I need her to fix my- who were you with?" She smirks. 'Someone who I think I'm in love with.' I wanted to say, but I'm too scared to. "It doesn't matter." I groan as I rip a knot out of my hair. 'But it does matter, he matters.' I snapped at myself. "well-" I cut her off. I slam my eyes shut and say, "Kane!" she raises an eyebrow. "what about… Kane?" "Well, you asked me who I was with. I was with Kane." I finally spit out. She has her mouth hanging wide open when Kane walks back in when his mach finally ended. Me and Maryse both turn to look at him when she says, "Oh.. Kane, what a-uh, surprise." she looks at me and smiles widely.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the PM's and Review's I tried my best! Don't hate me! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome!

Chapter 4

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" My mom yells over the phone, then hangs up quickly, like she has something better to do then listen to my problems. I roll my eyes and throw my phone in the passenger seat of my car and groan.

One Hour Later…

As I enter the building I walk past Kane talking with Sheamus and as I try to walk past completely normal he skillfully slaps, yet grabs, my ass to where Sheamus can't see. I flinch, but still walk, kinda run, into my studio. I lock my door and sit on my couch. I don't want Kane in here, but why don't I? 'Think FIRST Haley!' I yell, and ignore myself. I walk up to Kane and Sheamus, and get in between them. "Sorry, excuse me!" I smile at Sheamus. I then look into Kane's eyes and stand up on my tippy toes and kiss him JUST slightly to where I only brush his lips. You know, to make him want more. I blush at my thought. I quickly run away soon after. I only look back to see the look on Sheamus' face. It looks like he is taking a really hard test and doesn't know not one answer to any question. I run not to my studio but to the girls bathroom. 'I think I'm gonna puke!' I tell myself.

Ten minutes Later…

I walk back into the hallway while I finish thinking about what I'm gonna do. I fast walk through the hallway until I slip on water. "Oww!' I yelp as I fall right next to… a wet floor sign, and I groan angrily. Then I see someone's hands reach down to pull me up. I grab Kane's hands but I can't stand. "Ouch! My ankle hurts Kane!" I yelp loudly. He puts his right hand under my legs and his left on my back and he lifts me up into his arms. He looks at me and asks, "Where to?" we both smile softly. "Anywhere, but here." I tell him.

He walks out into the parking lot with me still in his arms and puts me into the passenger seat of his car. I sit there and wonder where he's gonna take me. Then I start to get nervous. Until he opens the door and sits in the drivers seat. He starts to drive and I am flipping through stations on the radio. I stop automatically at a Ke$ha song, 'Blah Blah Blah'. I'm am too afraid to sing the words in front of Kane though, due to the fact that the whole song is about sloppy sex. Kane smiles as he sees me rocking out to it slightly though. I blush and change the station.

Twenty Minutes Later…

He picks me up and takes me inside my apartment. He sets me on my bed and says, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nod and say, "Kane… do you have a match today?" He looks at me closely and answers, "No… why?" he steps closer. I shrug. "I wanted to know if you would stay with me, you know… here." I turn away from him and blush beat-like. He lays down next to me and says, "always…". he leans down and kisses me just slightly and I wrap my arms around his waist. He has himself propped up with his hands while he's on top of me. I wrap my legs around him as he starts to kiss my neck again. I slowly slide off my shirt and shorts, and the same for him. Just moments later he slowly slid himself inside of me, and I gasped loudly though he knew I was okay. He went slow at first and I started to arch my back and dig my nails in his back. He thrusted more and I moaned louder and longer. We both started breathing heavier, and faster, as our bodies got sweatier. He then came inside of me and we moaned out each others names.

The rest of the night we laid there, and I fell asleep, right in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks Later…

I'm sitting in my studio and watching Kane's match with Daniel Bryan. I get jealous inside when I think about his and A.J's story-line, even though I know it's not real. I don't know why it eats me up inside. "Haley… can I come in?" I hear a familiar voice ask outside. "NOW!" Liza yells. 'Of course.' I groan quietly. I limp over to the door, I'm so happy I get my cast off next week. I swing the door open and there she stands all soaking wet. I try to hold back my giggles and ask, "What in the HELL happened to you?" She smirks angrily, and says, "well I forgot my umbrella today, so you have to fix the girls clothes today too. AND NOOOO interference, from ANYONE!" She adds as she walks out of the door. I smile as I think of Kane. I walk out the door and I ram into Mike, The Miz, and he says, "Oh… why, hello…" and he smirks. I say, "Sorry, excuse me." and I look down at my shoes. He just stands there in front of me and checks me out. I look at him angrily but he doesn't even notice. I look behind him as he stares at my dress and I see Kane looking mad. I point behind Mike and he turns around slowly. As he sees Kane I giggle. "Move… out of my way, like now." Kane snaps at him and Mike runs away, but tries to keep his cool. "Idiot…" I mumble under my breath. Kane steps closer to me and I stand on my tippy toes, in heels, and one cast, again to kiss him. "How was your match?" I ask him as we walk into my office. "You didn't watch? I'm offended." he teases. "Actually, I watched half of it, then I- I just stopped." I said while sitting on his lap and facing him. *Knock Knock*. We hear at the door. I stay on top of him as A.J comes in. She looks at us wide eyed as I stand up. "Yes?" I ask her trying to keep my anger down. "Uh- sorry for- uh… can I get a new pair of sneakers." She asks me with a stupid innocent look on her face. I nod as she keeps looking back from me to Kane. I walk into the closet and take out a pair of red and white sneakers, and hand them to her. As she leaves I just can't help, but to hate her. Kane stands up and kisses me softly. "Why do you hate her?" he asks me as he caresses my cheek. I roll my eyes. "you know why, you just wanna hear me say it…" I reply while not looking him in the eyes. "I do wanna hear you say it. I don't like her… just to let you know." he says to me as he makes me face him again. "I damn sure hope so!" I laugh and so does he. "Haley… please say it." he gently asks me. I push him away softly and look him in the eyes. "Because your stupid story-line with her makes me… jealous." I finally spit out. He kisses me patiently and he whispers, " I love you." I am shocked. I hug him and I cry lightly. "I love you too!". I let him go and he chuckles. "Babe… are you crying?" he continues to laugh. I smack his arm playfully. "it's NOT funny!" I whimper. "you're right it's not, I shouldn't have laughed." He told me while putting on a serious face again, as he leaned down to kiss me again. I pull away quickly and scream. He looks worried , and shocked. "Babe? What's wrong, did I hurt you? What?" He asks while pulling me into his chest. I grab my ankle and rub it through it's cast. "I think I hit it on the edge of the couch babe." I tell him while I continue to rub it. He picks me up and walks me down to the nurses office. As we walk through the halls people stare in shock and awe. I don't even care though. I smile just thinking about what they are thinking. I just smile because I also hope that Sheamus told EVERYONE that I kissed Kane. Kane and me enter the nurses office, and she asks, "What did you do to her Kane?" Kane sets me down on the couch and I roll my eyes, "Uh- excuse me lady, but uh… HE didn't do anything to me, as you can see I fractured my ankle two weeks ago and I just hit it again." I snap at her. 'Stupid lady!' I think to my self. Kane reaches down to kiss me one more time then he says, "Well… are you gonna stand there or help her out?" He rolls his eyes angrily, and it turns me on and as he looked at my face he can tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't you just love my mom! (you'll get it after you read it!)

Chapter 6

'I love you.' Kane told me last week and I just can't get it out of my head, it just keeps ringing in my brain.

I walk out of the doctor's office and Kane is sitting in the waiting room, and looking impatient if I might add.

He stood up as soon as he sees me. I smile as he lifts me up and spins me around in a circle.

Me and him walk into the parking lot and into my car that he obviously drove because of my ankle.

"Where do you want me to take you babe?" he casually asks even though I can hear a hint of seduction in there, and I smirk.

"Uh- you can take me to my apartment, if that's okay." I tell him while looking out of the window.

As we get there he walks into my living room with me and we are making out on the couch.

I sit on his lap as we kiss and I am practically grinding on him, but he enjoys it.

His hands travel down to my waist and he carefully takes my top off, and our lips connect the second the shirt is out of the way.

As we still continue to kiss I unzip the zipper on his pants and stick my hand in there.

He shivers to the touch, but I continue anyway.

I start to moan as he go's down to my neck and licks it all the way down to the bottom of my bra.

"Honey!" I hear my mom squeal as she walks into the room without knocking or calling.

"Holy!" we hear her yell as she sees us in the position we are in.

I try to pull my hand out from his pants, but my bracelet gets caught in the zipper.

My mom quickly turns around and covers her eyes as she squeals like she's being brutally murdered.

I finally get my hand out, but brake my bracelet, and Kane slips my shirt back on.

"Mom! What are you even doing here!" I yelp loudly. Kane tries to not look her in the eyes.

"Well… I came to see how my baby was doing after she got her cast off, but I can see she's not such a baby!" she glares at Kane.

I go to hug my mom and she flinch's. "What!" I yell.

She puts a disgusted look on her face and says, "Wash your hands please!" I bite my lip and me and Glenn walk to the bathroom.

I run the sink on hot and Kane says, "She's uh- pleasant." I giggle sarcastically. "Yeah- no." I snap as we walk back out in the living room.

"Mom, you can sit down." I tell her while me and Glenn roll our eyes.

She gives me the death stare and finally says, "Really? Where you two were having your little- uh fun? I don't think so." She turns sharply away for a moment.

I throw my hands in the air. "Mom! How do you THINK I was born?" Kane chuckles softly.

"Oh! I KNOW how you were born, I was there, thank you!" She yells.

"Well what do you want me to say mom? Me and Glenn were gonna have sex? Is that what you want?" I snap at her.

She hangs her mouth wide open and says, "I won't forget this!" and speed walks out the door.

Kane and I huff in the new found silence.

Two Hours Later…

Me and Kane are snuggling up on the couch watching late night T.V. at HIS apartment. We left mine in fear my mom would show up again.

"Glenn?" I ask softly as I am almost asleep.

"Yeah babe?" he answers equally tired, and with a yawn at the end.

"I'm REALLY, extremely sorry about my mom." I tell him while looking him in the eyes again.

He kisses my forehead lightly and replies, "It's okay, I had to meet her sometime right." he laughs and soon fell asleep after.

But, it wasn't funny, not at all. Like my mom said, she'll never forget this.

The Next Morning…

I woke up earlier than Glenn so I got up and I made me and him some pancakes. I drew faces on them and everything, with whipped cream!

He woke up literally, RIGHT when I finished putting them on the table.

He smiled and thanked me as I kissed his cheek.

I finished before him and I ran up the stairs, as he yelled, "Where you going?" I smirked as I stopped in my tracks.

I looked down at him, for the first time, and I said, "Well, I am going to take a shower. Wanna join me?" I seductively smirked.

He smiled and ran up the stairs with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chap., sorry I haven't written in a while!**

Chapter 7

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Liza yells at me from across the room. I sigh loudly as she rubs her temples from giving herself a headache.

"I don't even know what to do with you!" She snaps at me and throws my cup of rulers, pens, and markers, off my desk.

"I don't know why you are so pissed at me!" I stand up to finally face her bravely even though I think I'm gonna throw up on my new shoes.

"All I did was-" She cut me off, "You know what…" She scoffs loudly. "YOU"RE FIRED!" She gets two inches from my face and screams.

I flinch as she yells, "Pack up." and slams the door shut. I breathe out a long painful sigh and sit on my couch.

*Knock, Knock* I hear at my door, literally three minutes later. "Who is- is it?" I stutter fighting back my tears.

"It's Glenn!" I hear as I stand up to answer it. I open the door and he smiles as he lifts me up and twirls me around.

As he sets me down he puts his hand on my shoulders. "What's wrong babe?" He sincerely asks me. "N- nothing." I say in a quiet voice.

He scoffed. "I know that you're lying." He told me as he sat on the couch with me. "Why are you lying to me?" Kane asks me.

I sigh as I lay in his lap. "I don't know why I am lying to you. I- I just got fired." I tell him ad I don't look him in the eyes.

"Seriously? Why in the HELL did she fire you!?" He asks me, loudly. I sigh and stand up, "All I did was constructively criticize her work! She freaked out and said 'What gives you the authority!' and I said, 'Well, I do a lot better work' and she flipped!" I told Glenn.

He chuckled quietly. I give him the death stare. "This ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelp as I store out of the room.

XXXXXX

I walk all the way to my car and as I get in the car I hear a soft knock at my window. I see Phil Brooks, CM Punk, standing there smiling sweetly.

I motion for him to come in. "Yeah?" I ask. He sits and asks, "Uh, well, my car broke down and I was wondering if you could help me fix it, ya' know, maybe." He shrugs.

"Like, fix it how? I have jumper cables." I tell him as I push the button to open the trunk. "Thank the LORD!" he yelled happily to the sky.

His hand then touched my cheek and I cautiously stared at hi hand. "You're crying. Why?" He slowly asked me concerned. I sigh. "I just got fired today." I tell him as we get out and get the cables.

He pulls me into a hug, but I don't hug back. "I'm real sorry." He tells me as he lets go and we walk to his red car.

He thanks me and I walk back over to my car. I look through the passenger window and I see Glenn sitting in there.

I open the door to face him and we both smile warmly. "I'm SO sorry, you are SO right, it's not funny. I wasn't laughing because you got fired, I was laughing because Liza is so fucking stupid." He smirks as I start the car.

He leans in and kisses me passionately. As I put my attention back on the road I see a car coming into the parking lot while I'm exiting.

The car makes a sudden turn and it hits my car and the next thing I know I'm yelling, "Oh SHI-" As my car tips over.

XXXXXX

The next thing I know I awake looking up at a plain white ceiling. "HONEY!" I hear a familiar female voice yell in my ear.

I look to my left, to feel that my neck is SO freaking sore, and to see my mom right next to my face in a chair.

"Where-" My mom cuts me off. "Oh you're at the hospital, honey Glenn just went to the restroom, he's been here with you longer than me and I've been here for days!" My mom yelps.

"DAYS!? What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask her. She gives me a sympathetic look.

She takes in a deep breathe. "Well honey, you're collar bone is cracked, two ribs are broken, and you dislocated your left shoulder." I cringe at every single word that comes out of her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Review, and please excuse any gramatical, and spelling errors! 3! KANE 3!**

Chapter 8

I fall asleep after my mother's incesive rant on my health, and just dream peacfully.

xxxxxxxxxx

I feel my eyes soon flutter open and I see Glenn nervously pacing back and forth in the tiny hospital room.

"Glenn?" I manage to at least softly croak out. He swiftly stops, and turns to look at me. Probably to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. He runs over to my bed side and rubs my hand.

"Oh my god, are you okay babe? You've been in this freaking hospital for like, a week." He croaks out. I smile softly and place my free hand on his cheek, and smooth it out with my thumb.

"I'm SO sore." I start, and he gives me a concerned look. "I can't belive i've been in this UNCOMFORTABLE bed for a week, i've only been awake for a damn day!" I yelp out the rest of my complaint.

"I'm SO sorry, I would give ANYTHING to be in that bed for you." He sweetly states as he kisses my lips. I raise an eyebrow. "Why aren't you in a hospital bed?" He smiles. "I was, for four days." He tells me. I pout. "I'm sorry i wasn't awake to be there for YOU." I pout again.

I gasp loudly and that makes Glenn jump. "What?" He asks, and checks if i'm not in pain. "Shouldn't you be on the road?!" I yell. He smirks. "I'm staying with you until you're better." I try to protest, but he covers my mouth with his hand and he then strokes my hair, like i'm a cat.

XXXXXXXXXX

My purse starts to ring, minutes later and Glenn answers my cell. "Hello?" He asks. It is silent as he listens to the caller on the other end of the line. Soon the caller hangs up and he puts my phone back. He faces me again.

"It was Liza. She said that she wants you to come back, because she can't do both genders clothes at the same time, all by herself." Glenn says as he sits on the end of my bed and rubs my leg. I giggle as he rubs my leg, and manage to say, "I want to take the job, but not for the right reasons." He makes a puzzled look.

"Why do you want the job then?" I stare into his eyes. "So I can be with you all the time." I tell him and he smiles. He leans in and kisses me. He gradually moves from the end of my bed to being lightly, yet still on top of me.

A nurse enters the room with an I.V cart. "Ah-Hem." We hear the lady and Glenn gets off of me. I blush bright red and the nurse gives me a dirty look. "I have to stick this shit- I mean lovley medicine in your arm." The blonde haired, blue eyed nurse informs me. I stick out my arm and slam my eys shut as Glenn rubs my free arm.

Before we know it she leaves and i'm stuck with a dumb-ass needle in my vein, and putting sleeping medication in me. Like I fucking need to sleep more. "Don't worry you'll fall asleep soon." Glenn tells me as I roll my eyes. "I don't wanna sleep, I want to look at and feel you. NOT my pillow." I scoff. "Are you gonna?" Glenn asks. I raise my eyebrow. "Am I gonna, what?" I ask confused. " Take the job." he chuckles.

I sigh. "Yes, yes I am, but only if I get a well deserved apology from, a certain wicked bitch I know." I tell him as he laughs his butt off.

He kisses my forehead as I drift off into an uncomfortable slumber.

XXXXX

I wake up with no needle in my arm and Glenn sleeping on the hospital couch. I giggle at the sight. "Cutie." I mumble softly under my breath. He shifts at the sound of my voice, and he smiles in his dream, as if he's thinking of me already. I smile at the thought, and adjust my self in the bed to where i'm laying on my side now. "I love you." I say to my cute sleeping little Glenn, hoping that he heard that. Even in his dreams.


End file.
